masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
ICS Explorer
The Explorer was the first battle-cruiser and first starship class ever to be designed and built by the Interstellar Coalition. 'History' Development on the Explorer ''began in 2156 in response to the growing concerns that the Coalition's current fleet of battleships and dreadnoughts, while holding the necessary fire-power and numbers to defeat the Xindi in most direct engagements, lacked the speed and independence to truly pursue fleeing Xindi vessels from the battle field and into hostile territory. Such actions would require the Coalition to commit more resources to multiple chase operations to cut off a enemy chance of possible escape, an action that was proving an unnecessary use of resources. High Command issue requirements for a fast vessel to not only keep up with fleeing vessels, but to have the fire-power to engage multiple targets without support. Command put Admiral Matthew Jefferies, the original designer of the NX-class and Adams-class projects to the task. Having work with Captain Charles Tucker III, the former Chief Engineer on the UES Enterprise on the NX development program, the two corresponded on a joint effort to design a vessel that fitted Fleet Command requirements for the Coalition Fleet. After three months, Jefferies presented plans for the multi-role deep-space stand-off battleship to Coalition High Command. Coalition Command was surprise by the idea of a battle cruiser but after being brief on the capabilities, special features, and transport capabilities that the ship offer to the Coalition Fleet. The Explorer carried a dedicated one hundred Centurions, intended for rapid boarding operations. As Xindi vessels had a tendency to self-destruct to avoid capture, depriving the Coalition of vital intelligence, the Centurions were meant to quickly beamed onto a enemy ship and overwhelmed the ship's crew before they had time to activate the vessel's suicide charges. In addition to the boarding Centurions, designers added a solution to the Coalition Army need for transport of dedicated ground transport for it's troops. In it's shuttle bay carried several assault shuttles able to carry to land a small number of armoured vehicles like the Mark-1 Mako IAV still in development onto a planetary surface. The ship also carried a impressive weapons array and could provide precision orbital strikes on hostile postions with it's new high focus phasers while limited the risk of civilian loses to almost nothing. More importantly, matter fabrication units based on Hiigaran and biological bio-slurry from the Cylons, allowed the vessel to achieve a level of self-sufficiency in the field. Given adequate resources present and enough time, a single Explorer could provide for almost all of her material needs. This allowed the class to make long-range excursions never before achievable with a ship of its size. Greatly impressed, Coalition Fleet Command authorized construction of the "Deep-Space Stand-off Battle Cruiser Project" or DSS program, as required personnel and resources were gathered. 'Construction' Construction on the ''Explorer ''began in late 2156 in a closed off dry dock at The Ring Shipyards. 'Specifications' 'Crew and Complement' The ''Explorer carries a full crew of 500 during peace time operations. Wartime assigned a full combat Battalion of over 100 Series 0008A Combat Centurions. During emergencies carry 5,000 evacuee maximum capacity for 3-weeks, given extended life-support capabilities. 'Armament' *20x Point Defence Phasers *8x Dual Phaser Banks *10x Torpedo Launchers *2x Plasma Torpedo Launchers 'Crew' *'Commanding Officer:' *'Executive Officer:' *'Second Officer/Science Officer:' *'Chief Engineer:' *'Tactical Officer/Chief of Security: ' *'Helmsman: ' *'Communication Officer:' *'Chief Medical Officer: ' *'MACOs' **'Detachment Commander:' **'Executive Officer: ' Category:Cruisers Category:Coalition Fleet Ships Category:Ships Category:Spacecraft Category:Explorer-class